


A Whimper

by trancer



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-02
Updated: 2009-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judgment Day came not with a bang but a whimper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whimper

Judgment Day came not with a bang but a whimper. There were no bombs, no mushroom clouds blackening the sky. It wasn’t a computer coding error, or an A.I. gone awry.

Instead, the end of the world came in the smallest of forms - a virus. It was slow at first, but deadly and more efficient than the machines could have ever dreamed of.

Sarah stands on the edge of the hilltop watching LA burn. There are no more firemen to put out the fires, or electricians to turn off the overloading power grids sparking the flames, no doctors to heal the sick, or police to control the survivors turning LA into a war zone.

“What do we do now?” Cameron’s standing next to Sarah, her eyes blank and expressionless. But Sarah knows Cameron now, more intimately than she ever wanted. She sees the flicker of an eyelid, the slight dilation making Cameron’s pupils widen.

This wasn’t part of the machines plan. The Future has been changed.

Sarah sighs, turning away from the destruction below. “I don’t know.”

“Am I..” Cameron pauses. “Irrelevant?”

Sarah’s eyes snap towards Cameron’s. “What?”

“It’s over now, isn’t it?” Cameron asks and Sarah sees her own uncertainty written all over Cameron’s face. Sarah had prepared herself for the future - planned and trained and sacrificed. This future, this was new. An unknown. And Sarah, though she would dare not admit it, didn’t know what to do. Neither did Cameron.

“You don’t need me anymore,” Cameron continues. “It’s over.”

“It’s never over,” Sarah grits her teeth, sets her resolve. “We do what we always do. We survive.” She takes a glance at the SUV parked behind them, the sleeping teenager in the back seat. “John needs you.”

“Do you?” Cameron reaches up, cupping Sarah’s jaw with her hand. There’s a sharp intake of breath at the contact. Sarah’s always shocked when Cameron touches her. Damns the machines for making Cameron so.. human. Curses herself for being so.. weak.

She’s leaning into Cameron’s touch now, the warmth of Cameron’s hand against her face, the softly rough texture of a calloused thumb grazing over her bottom lip. Her lips part and warm, wet air is breathed into her mouth as their lips connect.

The kiss lasts forever, ends too quickly. And Sarah’s staring into soft, brown eyes.

“Do you need me?”

Sarah doesn’t say the word. Saying it would mean admitting she’d lost, given in to the machines. Sarah leans in, pressing her lips against Cameron’s, losing the war she’d fought alone for seventeen years. Losing not with a bang...

But a whimper.

END


End file.
